


Not Gone

by devilsfoot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsfoot/pseuds/devilsfoot





	Not Gone

Lucas was restless. It was 2:00 and he was in bed, but he was still wide awake. He was considering just getting up and watching something mindless on tv, when a voice sounded on his right. A familiar voice. 

“Can’t sleep?” Lucas could hear the concern in the question. 

He turned on his side and looked at his companion. He could barely see Gabe’s face in the soft moonlight. But he had those features memorized. He remembered the dark brown hair. He knew dark eyes that always shone with kindness and love. 

“No. I haven’t slept well since…” Lucas couldn’t finish. 

“I know. But these things happen. You can’t stop the circle of life or death.” Lucas flinched at the word. Gabe continued, “If you try, all you’ll do is drive yourself crazy and make yourself miserable in the time you have. All you can do is learn acceptance and live the fullest life possible.” 

“I don’t know if I can. I feel like I’ll never be the same.”

“Just know you’re not alone. And I’m always with you.”

Lucas felt Gabe grasp his hand. He felt the warmth of his best friend’s, his soulmate’s, body beside his and finally fell asleep. 

*******

That morning Lucas awoke to the sight of Gabe’s cold, undisturbed side of the bed and the silence of their apartment. 

For the first time since Gabe had died, Lucas let himself cry. 

He would never see Gabe in this life again. Never feel Gabe’s hand in his or Gabe’s lips against his. But Lucas had a new sense of purpose. Lucas realized he still had someone to live well for, that hadn't changed just because Gabe was no longer alive. He wanted to make his life Gabe's legacy by being the best person he could be. He wanted to make Gabe proud when they met again. And he knew they _would _meet again, in whatever was beyond this life. Whatever he had experienced last night assured him of that.__

__Lucas had faith and he had hope._ _


End file.
